


Maze of Moments

by lasairfhiona



Series: Old Friends [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos decides it's time to get serious but is Kate ready for that too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze of Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I walk the maze of moments  
> but everywhere i turn to  
> begins a new beginning  
> but never finds a finish  
> I walk to the horizon  
> and there i find another  
> it all seems so surprising...  
>  \--Enya

Kate sat in front of the easel, wearing nothing but the blue button down shirt that Methos had worn the night before. She was working on another painting to keep herself occupied and away from the one thing she was tempted to continue doing, sketching Methos. She had stashed the sketchbook she was using earlier to do the drawings of Methos as he slept. He didn't like it when she sketched him, even more so now that "The Lovers" painting had surfaced. There were just too many enemies of his still out there and he didn't want to put her in the position of having to meet them when and if they came looking for him.

Methos usually slept the sleep of the dead when he was in a place he could be comfortable, so she'd turned the stereo on and put in a soft guitar CD. She'd set it to endless loop and sat to paint, leaving the music to fill in the empty spaces of the loft while she filled the canvas with color. She was so absorbed that she didn't hear Methos appear behind her.

"What are you working on?" he asked as he slipped his arms around her.

Kate startled for a moment. Thankfully Methos had waited until she had the brush away from the canvas. "A new style of watercolor that I want to have my students try. It's a blending of colors in a tie-dye appearance with a form of some kind over it. I'm trying it with a torso and trying to blend the colors match to certain areas of the body."

Methos eyed the painting closer when he heard Kate mention torso. Right now it was just a swirl of blues and greens with only the slightest hint of yellow along the upper portion of the canvas.

Kate turned and looked at him, and with a gleam in her eye she drew the brush she'd just dipped in cobalt blue, down Methos' bare chest.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

Kate just smiled and with another dab of paint, this time, a lighter blue similar to woad, she drew circles around his nipples.

"Katie..." he growled.

"You growl so wonderfully," she purred as she stood and removed the shirt she was wearing, dropping it where she stood.

Methos reached out and pulled her against him - hard - smearing her "art" and rubbing it off onto her body.

"Oh look, you've got paint all over you too," Methos purred teasingly.

"What do you think we should do about it?"

"Shower. Definitely a shower." Methos backed away and took her hand, leading her to the shower.

The couple kissed while trying to get the water turned on and after several failed attempts to get the temperature just right, they finally stepped under the spray.  
Kate reached behind Methos to grab the bottle of sandalwood scented soap. Pouring some into her hand she began to soap his chest, spreading the rich lather over his nipples and following the line of hair lower down his body.

Methos leaned his head back against the cooler tiles and let the sensations take over. When Kate reached his semi-erect penis, she gently soaped it with one hand and reached lower to cup his testicles with the other.

He groaned and felt himself harden under her attention. He opened his eyes to watch her. She had her eyes closed, going by touch alone. Her hair was slicked back on her head like a black helmet and the water ran down between her breasts. He gave into his desire to reach out and catch the drops, creating a dam between her breasts.

Removing his hand, he released the water and watched it rush down her stomach, getting lost in the curls at the apex of her legs. He ran his hands along the sides of her breasts and down her side, pulling her toward him once he reached her waist.

A whimper escaped Kate's lips when she came in contact with Methos' hard body.

Methos turned them around in the stall, pressing Kate into the cool tiles and letting the hot jets of water hit him in the back. His body, never losing contact with hers, Methos began to massage the shared bubbles across her body, knowing exactly where she was most sensitive, and what aroused her the most.

Kate began to move with his touches, urging him toward the one that would spiral her toward ecstasy. Her hands never stopped moving as he continued his exploration of her body. She continued to caress in a circular pattern over Methos' chest and arms that included brushing his nipples.

They moved together in their dance of foreplay and arousal until both were ready to explode. At that moment they became frantic as Kate lifted a leg around Methos' backside, and he positioned himself and plunged into her waiting warmth.

Their movement, coordinated with years of practice, brought them quickly to the completion that they both sought. It wasn't until they were both breathless and Methos had slipped from the warmth that had sheathed him that they noticed that the water had turned cold.

Forgoing the fluffy towels that hung near the shower, Methos led Kate back to the large bed and they curled together under the thick comforter, drifting back to sleep.

xxxxx

 **Joe's Bar**

 

They had decided after spending most of the day in bed that they would go out for a movie and then to Joe's. The movie had decidedly not been a success.

"Don't pull your 'I know better because I'm older than dirt' routine with me. I've had about as much of it as I can stand," Kate growled at him as they walked into Joe's.

"Oh you've had it have you? Maybe you should listen to me once in a while, then you wouldn't need me to rescue you all the time," Methos retorted.

"Rescue me? Since when have you had to rescue me?" Kate demanded.

"Spain," Methos said flatly.

"Spain was *years* ago and I was in *no* need of rescue."

"So, I was supposed to sit back and watch you cavort with that Spaniard?" Methos demanded as he stomped down the hint of jealousy the crept into his words. He didn't need Kate to know that he'd been jealous of the other man. It had been the first time that she had been otherwise occupied when he'd shown up.

"Yes," Kate told him sharply.

"But..."

"No buts. It was none of your business who I was cavorting with. It's my life and I was having fun."

"You were way too innocent to be with that, that... man," Methos sputtered.

"Innocent!" Kate snorted. "I was well over hundred," she finished quietly.

"Like I said, innocent."

"Oh, you," she fumed. "How dare you? Who I am with when we aren't together is none of your business."

"So how was the movie?" Joe asked during a break in the argument.

"Good," Kate and Methos both growled.

Joe gave up, sitting their usual drinks in front of them and walked away. He caught sight of them as they took their drinks and moved to a table in the corner to continue their discussion. If he didn't know better, he'd think Methos was getting downright possessive. Odd behavior for a man who proclaimed it was too much of a commitment to get involved with another immortal.

"Fine then. Why don't you just leave? Isn't that your usual pattern?" Methos stood, knocking the chair over at the same time.

Kate was right on his heels. "Yeah? Well I guess I learned from a master, didn't I?"

Methos flinched. Kate knew how to hit below the belt. She was right about one thing though--she'd learned his patterns to a T.

Kate stormed out the door while Methos headed toward the bar for another drink. "Beer, Joe--and not a word."

"Serve yourself," Joe told him as he walked out from behind the bar and headed toward Duncan and Amanda who had recently claimed a table.

"What's eating him?" Amanda asked as Joe sat down.

"Kate?" Duncan asked.

Joe nodded. "They went to see 'Zorro' tonight..."

"What does seeing a movie have to do with their fight?" Duncan asked.

"I have no clue but they were fighting about Kate and some Spaniard." Joe supplied.

"One thing I have to say about them, it sounds as if they have as colorful a past as you and I, Duncan." Amanda laughed.

Joe just nodded in agreement and watched Methos refill his glass again.

xxxxx

Several days after their fight at Joe's, Methos was in her office. They had survived their most recent skirmish with only a few bruised feelings and a lot of time spent making up in bed. Kate was trying to talk to him about sitting for profile sketches in her class.

"Oh good, Katie. You want them to paint my profile. Just how many versions of my nose do you think you'll get?" Methos commented, trying to act disgusted.

Kate laughed at him. "Oh stop. These kids are really good."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't pout." Kate walked up to where he was sitting on the edge of her desk, and ran her fingers across his lower lip.

Methos groaned, "Have you no shame?"

He never got his answer. Before he could say another word, Kate replaced her finger with her mouth and nibbled on his lower lip. Giving in, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

She pulled back long enough to sweep a stack of sketchpads from her desk and send them crashing to the floor before pushing him backwards. Hands roamed wildly as they tried to separate shirts from bodies, desperate to feel bare skin. A knock at the door brought them up short.

"Ms. Daniels? Is everything okay?" a voice asked.

Kate and Methos grinned at each other. Sighing, she got up and moved to the door, while Methos straightened his clothes.

Kate opened the door to see several of her students clustered around. "Sorry about that, we were...ah..."

"Trying to hang something from the ceiling and I knocked off a stack of books," Methos answered from behind her.

The young woman at the front of the group rolled her eyes. "Oh...okay...as long as you didn't get hurt," one of them said.

"No, neither of us were hurt."

Kate closed the door firmly behind them. "Five thousand years and the best you can do is 'We're hanging things from the ceiling'?"

"Do you think they bought it?"

"No way. Besides dear, you look a bit tousled." She pointed to his shirt buttoned unevenly and fell against the door in a fit of giggles.

"I'm not the only one," he said, smoothing her hair down. "That's probably why I love you so much," he told her, sitting down next to her.

"Methos, do you really?" she asked with a bit of hesitancy, not in all their times together has either of them ever mentioned love.

"Really what, Kate?"

"Really love me?" Kate's well-hidden insecurity reared its ugly head.

Methos looked at her as if he never really thought about it before. "I fell for you the moment I saw your wide-eyed expression when you realized Nigel and I had been lovers. Besides, how could I not? You're beautiful, talented, infuriating, and sexy as hell."

"Infuriating? I am not infuriating," Kate pouted.

"Yes you are, not to mention wild and impulsive," he told her before pulling her close for a hug. "Now don't you have a class to teach?"

After they spent a few minutes putting themselves back together, Methos walked Kate to her class. He gave her a quick kiss before she disappeared into the room. Her students barely contained chuckles as she walked in, obviously news of their little escapade had spread.

xxxxx

Joe was tending the bar and giving last call drinks to the diehards when Kate walked in and surprised him. "Kate what are you doing here so late?"

"I've come to proposition you," she teased.

Joe backed away, hands in the air. "Kate..."

"Joe! It's not that kind of proposition, although I do want you take your clothes off."

"I'm not sure I want to know what you are talking about," Joe said dryly.

"Come on let's go sit and I'll fill you in."

"Why not?" he told her, then turned and looked toward Mike. "Mike, take over for a few."

Mike nodded and Joe headed around the bar to join Kate. Gently tucking his hand on her elbow, he guided her to a quiet table that had just been vacated.

"So what's up?" he questioned after they were seated.

"Remember me talking about wanting to sculpt a torso? Well, the school is going on a two week break and I thought that since Methos just left and is going to be away for a few weeks, now would be my chance to work on it without interruption," Kate grinned, "and his distraction."

"And..." Joe prompted when she stalled at giving him the whole story.

"Well...Ummm..." she himed and hawed, "I'd like you to be the model for it," her words coming out in a rush.

Joe sat looking at her. It was probably the first time he'd ever seen her serious and tentative at the same time. He knew that it must mean a lot to her, or else she'd be joking her way through it as she seemed to do with everything in life.

"Just what does this entail?"

Kate released the breath she'd been holding. "It means you'd sit while I sketched details of arms, hands, shoulders, chest, back, thighs, and..."

"Other areas?"

"Yeah, other areas. It could only take a couple of hours every day or so, then I'll take the sketches and put it to clay the rest of the time. We'd be at my loft and if you wanted, no one would even have to know it was you in the end."

Joe thought for a minute before answering, "Okay, I'll do it."

Kate reached across the table and took his hands. "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"I can tell," Joe said, reversing their hands and giving hers a squeeze. They spent the next hour or so working out the details.

xxxxx

It had been two days since she had asked Joe, and she was nervous as hell. She cleaned her loft several times and had everything ready to work. The clay was prepared on the spike and she'd already given the body its basic shape. Now all she needed was the model.

She heard the knock that indicated his arrival, and with one last gulp of wine, she answered the door.

"Well, here I am," Joe announced when she opened the door.

"Come on in." She gestured into the room.

Kate stood aside while Joe walked in. She watched as he surveyed the large room that was both her studio and her home. Bins full of canvases and several easels covered with muslin sheets took up one large section of the room. She watched his eyes grow bigger when he caught sight of the large metal canopy bed that sat covered with richly dyed fabrics in deep purples, greens and reds. They matched the leather sofa and chairs that sat in front of the fireplace. Candles in different sizes and shapes covered nearly every inch of the bed stands, the coffee table, and the long table, which stood behind the sofa. The mantle had pieces of pottery intermixed with still more candles.

She knew her home was a place of hedonistic pleasure with its colors and textures. And she had no doubt that Joe now understood why Methos was often found here.

Kate came up behind Joe as he stood looking around. "Can I take your coat?"

"What? Oh, my coat. Here," Joe finally sputtered out as he handed Kate it.

She smiled as she took his coat and hung it on the old wooden coat tree that stood next to the door.

"What do we do now?" he asked, when she reappeared next to him.

"Why don't you get comfortable and I'll bring you a glass of wine. Red or white?"

Surprised, Joe muttered, "Ah, red please." He headed over to take a seat on the sofa.

"Catch you off guard? Did you expect me to have you come in, strip and sit naked for hours?"

Joe grinned sheepishly while she teased him.

"Joe, you're almost as red as your wine. Relax. You can keep you pants on, unless of course you want to take them off," she teased again, handing him his glass of wine and plopping down next to him.

Joe really hoped that Kate couldn't read minds. What was going through his just might make her blush. It wasn't only Methos whose buttons she could push. She had no way of knowing that even just her appearance was a major button for him. He'd always had a thing for tall women with long legs that never seemed to end, and long hair that could do all kinds things to a man's body, and if he had his way she never would. They had a great friendship, which the teasing was a part of, but only a small part.

When they had both relaxed enough, they moved to where she would be sketching. Kate had set up a chaise lounge with pillows so Joe would be comfortable. She had him take off his shirt, leaving on the black tank he wore underneath, so she could work on sketching his shoulders, arms and hands.

For the rest of the week, Joe would disappear from the bar and spend several hours at Kate's, drinking wine and talking while she sketched. They told jokes and the kind of stories you only share when half drunk. Sometimes he'd just sing; ballads, raunchy beer hall songs, or something he'd make up on the spot. And as always, their light flirtatious banter was present.

xxxxx

"Got a hot date tonight, Joe?" Amanda purred, wanting to find out why he was all dressed up.

"I'll never tell," Joe teased just before he headed out the door. Amanda and Duncan looked confused and decided to question Mike about what Joe was up to.

Mike revealed that for the past week Joe had taken to leaving early in the evening and not returning until the next day. He just figured that Joe had some new girlfriend and didn't want to share her yet. They also discovered that Kate hadn't been around either, which was unusual since she showed up for lunch at least once a week and every day if Methos was out of town.

Amanda's curiosity won out and she decided to do a little well meaning snooping. She thought for a moment, and then remembered the last time she'd seen Joe this chipper about a date -- Lauren. It wasn't that Joe didn't have other women in his life, Amanda had heard about Betsy, and she's called him several times and heard the soft voice of another woman in his bed. But there was a little spring in his step tonight that said more than words. Surely it was coincidental that Joe's disappearances and Kate's absences were occurring the same week. Kate and Joe couldn't be... She decided she'd just go and quickly check at Kate's, then go back to Duncan with her curiosity satisfied.

She found a spot across the alley from Kate's where she had a good view down into Kate's loft. The shades were up but the windows were covered by a transparent curtain. She could just barely see Kate with another person. She really wished she had a zoom lens or at least a good pair of binoculars.

Amanda had her answer as to who Kate was having dinner with, when she saw the man rise from the sofa and come to stand by one of the tall windows. She could tell by the walk that it was Joe. She watched as Kate joined Joe and he pulled her into an embrace. No problem with two friends hugging. She's seen Joe and Kate hug countless times before and it wasn't unreasonable that Kate might need some comforting with Methos having been out of town for so long. Kate probably missed him and Joe was just being Joe, lending a shoulder to cry on and a hug to comfort. Besides, she found Joe pretty hugable herself...

She had convinced herself it was okay and was prepared to leave when she saw Joe pull back slightly and then lean in to kiss Kate. Amanda watched as the kiss deepened and the pair moved closer and tighter together. Before Amanda could gather her wits, Joe began to unbutton Kate's dress and push it off her shoulders.

'Oh boy,' Amanda thought as she turned away from the scene and leaned back against the cool cement wall. Shocked at what she had just seen and slightly aroused, she sat wondering what to do next. She'd been known to flirt with Joe herself but she had never thought about going beyond that. What was going on? She was planning to find out for herself tomorrow.

xxxxx

"Katie..." Joe muttered between kisses.

"Shhh..."

They stood near the window and continued to kiss. The subtext of their banter had been building for so long now that the kiss was almost inevitable. Kate pulled back, and they walked hand in hand to the bed.

Sitting on the edge, their lips met again and they resumed their gentle exploration while shedding each other's clothes. Joe lay back among the jewel-colored pillows, pulling her down with him and continuing his gentle discovery of her. Their fingers roamed on bare skin as they explored each other's necks and shoulders with lips and tongues and teeth.

He wanted more of her. He wanted to feel her long black hair across his chest and those strong hands caressing his body. He wanted to taste her and wake up with her long body wrapped around his, as it was now. All week her touches had been professional, but they had still left him burning. His mind finally took over from his libido and he stopped. His hands stilled from caressing her breast.

"Kate," he said as he pulled back from their kiss.

"Joe? What's wrong?" Kate asked even though she knew his answer--Methos.

"This isn't..."

"Don't say it, Joe. We both know why." Her voice tapered off slowly. "What now?"

"I would never be able to look him in the face again if we made love. He's my friend. I can't do this. I want to but I can't. And I won't do it to you. I know how much that old man means to you." He sighed, no he couldn't make love to her but it didn't stop his desire for her any. 'Oh no...' he thought, "What about your work?"

"The sculpture...." she started.

"Yeah, the sculpture."

"Do you think?" She started to ask before Joe cut her off.

"We can try. How much more do we have to go?"

"We have another week or so to work on the sketches before I have to back to classes. Think we can do it?"

"I think so," Joe said hesitantly.

"We can try," Kate echoed quietly. She wasn't sure if it would work but she was willing to try. Joe was the kind of a friend a person didn't find too often.

"Now, I need to get out of here before I change my mind and do something we both will regret in the morning."

Kate nodded.

Joe got up and headed for the door. He grabbed his coat but before he opened the door, he hauled Kate into his arms for one last kiss.

Kate sagged against the doorframe. She knew she had done the right thing by letting him leave, but it didn't make it any easier. She loved Methos, really loved him. Even admitting it was hard enough considering their history. It was a hell of a time to discover how deeply you felt about your lover when on the verge of making love with his, and your, best friend. She finally stood and went back to bed, picking up a shirt of Joe's that he'd left. She put it on as she walked.

Going to sleep was going to be difficult. She still wanted Joe, couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him. She wanted to feel his strong hands, caressing her to orgasm. She wanted to feel him buried deep inside her. She wanted to ride him to his own fulfillment and watch those beautiful smoky eyes fill with passion. Kate needed release and gave it to herself as she dreamed of Joe touching her as she was now touching herself.

xxxxx

Kate woke the next morning with a headache, and remembered what had almost happened the night before. The daylight didn't make their decision any easier to accept. Lying there in his shirt and smelling his lingering scent made her regret not being able to wake wrapped in his arms. Before she could follow her train of thought any further, the sensation of another immortal stopped her. She waited for a knock, and hoped who ever was stupid enough to come calling this early was friendly, she was in no mood for a challenge.

When it came she opened the door with her sword in hand.

"What are you doing here this early?" Kate asked Amanda, lowering her sword and moving aside to allow the elder woman to enter.

Amanda noticed Kate's state of undress as she walked in. "I'm not sure what you mean by early, it's noon."

"Merde!" Kate muttered under her breath.

Amanda looked at her briefly then proceeded. "So, is he still here?"

"He who?" Kate asked. "Don't confuse me before I've had my first cup of coffee. I don't work well in the mornings without it."

"He, as in Joe Dawson."

"Joe left last night. Why would you think Joe might be here this morning?" Kate inquired as she put coffee grounds in the filter, missing the filter and spilling half.

Amanda hesitated, watching Kate put the water in the coffeepot and turn it on. She'd gotten caught and now had to tell the truth. "Because I was on the roof next door, I could see down into your loft and I saw you and Joe together."

"Then maybe you should have stayed about an hour longer and seen him leave," Kate replied angrily.

"He left last night? But I saw you two," Amanda sputtered.

"You saw us kissing, it never went any further than that. In fact, he had his hand here." Kate moved close to Amanda and put her hand on Amanda's breast. "Then we stopped!"

Amanda stared at Kate, then her hand. She watched as Kate removed her hand, then pulled a cup down and poured some coffee.

"Kate," Amanda began quietly, "I'm sorry. I was surprised. I didn't expect you and Joe to be together like that."

Kate listened while she fixed her coffee, lots of sugar, lots of cream. Finally she turned toward Amanda with tears in her eyes. "No, neither did I. Amanda... Oh hell, it's all so confusing..."

Amanda took her cue, removing the cup from Kate's shaking hand and hugged her. She released Kate and allowed her to grab her cup, before leading her to the sofa. "So what happened?" she asked.

Kate gave her the short version of the previous night's events. "He came over for dinner to see what I'd done on the sculpture. One thing lead to another and a couple bottles of wine later we almost made love. I wish I could say it was the wine, but I can't. We've always flirted with each other. Methos even teases us about it. Then something changed."

"What changed?"

"I don't know." Kate shook her head. She honestly didn't know. "For the longest time we were perfectly comfortable with the light-hearted teasing and flirting. Then suddenly it changed, and the tension built. How do I explain something I'm not even sure of myself? I just know that I don't want to lose his friendship."

"Think you can make it all work out?"

"Who knows. The only thing I'm certain of is that I woke up this morning wishing he were here. He's probably my best friend, and I'm attracted to him." Kate admitted. "You know what the funny part of it is? Joe is only the second man in almost four hundred years who has accepted me as I am and asked nothing in return. There has always been some kind of expectation with Methos, but never with Joe. He has this quiet way of giving me the drink I need after Methos and I have one of our knockdown drag-out fights, or a gentle touch of a hand or hug. Whatever I needed to get through a tough moment, he is willing to give with no questions asked."

"I know what you mean. Joe has this amazing way of just being. He is the only person who can say so much with so few words or gestures," Amanda added.

Kate continued her story. "There has been only one other person in my life who has ever treated me like that. I was a kid, growing up with a rich Irish family. David was the stable man. He taught me how to ride, bandaged my wounds, held me when I cried." Kate paused for a moment before going on, "He was the only one who believed in me when I was growing up, the only one who believed I'd ever amount to anything."

"What happened to him?" Amanda asked quietly, knowing by the timbre of Kate's voice that this was a sensitive subject.

"We got word that he died in a riding accident a few years after my accident. After I heard about his death, I snuck back to say goodbye and plant some flowers on his grave." Kate whispered. "David's portrait was the first real portrait I'd ever painted. He always encouraged me to paint so when I was eighteen I did one of him and my horse and gave it to him. I died my first death with in six months of that and when David died a few years later I took it back."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes. I kept it and carried it around with me for years. Then I had it restored and put someplace for safe keeping."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but in truth it was only a few minutes. Kate hadn't spoken about David for a long time, although his memory was never far from her heart. She needed the few minutes of silence to regain her composure.

"Sorry about that," she whispered. "It's hard for me to talk about David even after this long."

Amanda reached out and held Kate's hand, rubbing it gently. "We all have had people in our lives who have touched us like that."

"David did that. So does Joe."

"Does what you feel for Joe outweigh what you feel for Methos?"

"It's different, Amanda. What I feel for Methos is like nothing I've ever felt for a lover. It's like a raging thunderstorm that fuels the energy around you."

"And Joe?"

"He's comfort, peace and acceptance. A place to come out of the storm and get warm. Maybe what I felt for him at first was because of the way he reminded me of David. Maybe this is just a natural expression of that friendship and once we get it out of our system things will be okay. I just know that I don't ever want to lose his friendship."

There was no answer, just confusion. Amanda finally shooed Kate into the shower, then walked around the loft. She picked up the dishes from Kate's dinner with Joe, and the trail of clothes that led from the sofa to the bed.

Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked under the sheets covering the easels. 'Very nice', she thought. She smiled, 'so that's what the 'old man' looks like under his clothes.' Amanda wondered if Methos knew about Kate's paintings. She was browsing through more of Kate's sketches when she found the sketchbooks with the drawings of Joe for the sculpture.   
She looked with great interest at the detailed sketches of Joe's hands and arms and shoulders. She didn't get much further when Kate spoke from behind her.

"Like what you see?"

"Oops," Amanda said sheepishly.

"That's okay. I've actually been dying to show someone. Would you like to see what I've done so far on the sculpture?"

Amanda nodded. She'd been curious about what was under the sheet of blue plastic but hadn't gotten that far in her prying.

Kate uncovered the clay and turned it so Amanda could see. She had done most of the upper torso, all that was left now was the lower half...

Amanda walked around the stand and silently too in the work in progress. "You know Kate, I've been stealing art for a long time and this is really wonderful."

"I'm honored to have such high praise from an *expert*," Kate laughed.

Amanda tried to look dignified but failed miserably, both women ended up giggling away. Kate decided to make them more coffee and they spent the next several hours talking. About Methos, about Joe and about how complicated things suddenly got.

"So what is going on with Methos now?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know about Methos, he's been so distant lately. Part of me thinks that what I thought was going to be a chance at a real relationship was just another one of our hit and run relationships. I really love him, I probably always have. It's a hell of a time to make a revelation like that, huh? Right at the same time I have this thing, what ever it is, for Joe."

"Joe's got such a big heart and has so much capacity to find good in everyone, even me." Amanda commented.

"He does have that doesn't he?" Kate agreed.

"Okay, I've been nice about this, curiosity demands, what's he like?"

Kate laughed at Amanda and summed up how Joe had made her feel the night before. They went on to talk about Methos, their relationship now to their relationship in the past. She even told Amanda the real story behind the painting that Duncan owned.

Amanda got a good laugh and even sympathized with Methos, but only for a moment. She had to admit, the more she got to know Kate, the more she liked her. That, of course, could mean trouble for Methos and Duncan should the two women ever team up. They only talked for a little while longer before Amanda had to leave to meet Duncan.

After Amanda left, Kate tried to go back to work on Joe's sculpture, but she couldn't face it. Instead she brushed out her hair and headed into the mountains. There was a stable she often frequented when she needed a release that could only be found on the back of a horse. After a long gallop through the well-maintained trails, she headed back to the city and ended up in the parking lot at Joe's. She saw Duncan's car and decided to go in. Amanda would be there and could help provide support if things got awkward with Joe.

The couple were sitting at the bar and she joined them. Duncan vacated his stool for her and asked, "So where have you been? No one has seen you this week."

"I'm working on a new project. I needed a break so I decided to get out for a while and go for a ride."

"Wait till you see it, Duncan, it's magnificent." Amanda did a little bragging for Kate.

Joe stood at the other end of the bar trying not to listen in but failing horribly. He looked at Kate with a raised eyebrow at hearing Amanda say she'd seen the sculpture. He still hadn't seen it himself.

"So, what is it?" Duncan asked, curious as to what Kate was being so secretive about.

"It's a torso." Kate kept her answer simple, so as to not give anything away.

Duncan laughed. "Does the subject know he's being sculpted?" he was referring to the nude of Methos that he owned and refused to sell back to Methos no matter how many Swiss bank accounts he offered to drain.

Joe finally gave up trying to eavesdrop and poured a glass of the Cabernet that he knew Kate liked and that he kept on hand just for her. He joined the conversation by setting the glass in front of her. "What makes you so sure it's a man, Mac?"

Kate laughed at Joe's comments. "You know Joe, you have an idea there. Amanda, would you like to model for me some time?"

"Little old me?" she giggled, "I'd be delighted."

"Well, at least you'd know the model wouldn't end up in bed with the artist" a fellow patron tossed into the conversation. "You know the reputation artists have of bedding their models."

Kate blushed slightly and Duncan chuckled, knowing how much Kate painted Methos.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Amanda challenged before dragging Kate off to the dance floor. Only Kate and Amanda knew the truth behind the teasing.

Duncan and Joe just shook their heads at the two women. The man who had intruded into the conversion looked away blushing.

####

Joe returned to Kate's the next day, so she could finish her sketches. Things were awkward at first but they soon relaxed and resumed their normal bantering. They finished out the rest of the week without further incident and only had one more day and one more area to sketch. Joe was nervous, the sexual overtones were still there and this was the last and by far the most revealing day of sketching.

He walked in and Kate immediately handed him a glass of wine to calm his nerves. She'd already had one glass and was working on her second.

"So this is it huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is." Kate wasn't sure if she was relieved to be finished or sad because it was the end to her time alone with Joe.

Joe stepped closer and pulled her toward him. "I've wanted to do this all week." He kissed her, tasting the wine that lingered on her lips.

It rapidly turned from a tender expression to a passion that refused to be put aside. Their hands roamed and pulled each other closer until nothing but their clothes separated them. Breathless, they broke the kiss and held each other.

Kate giggled slightly, breaking the spell that held them together.

"What are you giggling about, woman?" Joe asked, trying to be stern but finding it difficult.

Kate ran her hand down Joe's chest and rested it on the erection pressing into his zipper. "This is going to make it hard to sketch you relaxed."

Their laughter broke the intensity of the moment and brought them back to their normal playfulness, which had been missing all week. They both knew it would be okay. Their friendship could and would remain intact.

Joe made the decision for both them and took her hand. He led her across the room to the wide bed. He knew he'd have to deal with his own demons where Methos was concerned, but he could do that later. Right now he wanted to make love to Kate and put everything else aside, just for a while. Maybe it had been too long since Betsy, had left and maybe he just wanted some of the life that this woman carried with her everywhere she went. Tomorrow would come soon enough and she would again be Methos' lover, but tonight he was being selfish, she was all his.

They undressed each other, laughing and playing the whole time. After they had removed everything they paused for a moment, standing in nothing but what they were born in. Then they reclined on the bed.

"Kate, take my legs off," Joe said as he lay back among the pillows.

She leaned down, her braid falling over her shoulder, and undid the straps that held his legs on. Joe tugged on the band that held her braid in place and removed it. He unbraided her hair while she undid his legs. When she finished, Joe pulled her down on top of him, enjoying the feel of her body on his. He didn't know if this would ever happen again and he wanted to make sure he never forgot how good she felt.

Slowly he kissed her and began to run his hands along her body, finding her ticklish spots, making her squirm when he found them. She retaliated until they were rolling across the bed. Kate rolled one too many times and ended up on the floor. She looked shocked to find herself there, then began to laugh. She crawled back onto the bed. Joe grabbed her and kissed her thoroughly, taking her breath away.

Passion flared and they clung to each other while Kate began her exploration of Joe, nibbling and kissing her way down his body. Joe moaned when he felt the hot rush of pleasure flow through him as she kissed down his torso, ignoring the area Joe ached to have her touch. When she finally gave him what he desired most, he gasped at the feel of her mouth on him; warm, wet and inviting.

He reached down and played with the long strands of hair that blocked his view, pushing them aside so he could see her as she moved over his erection.

When he was unable to stand the pleasure of what she was doing any longer, he cried out, "Kate, stop! Not yet. Too soon..." in breathless gasps.

He pulled her toward him and kissed her with a rough and demanding kiss she met and returned without hesitation. Joe broke the kiss and continued to move her body upward over him, kissing down her neck as he moved her, nibbling on the hollow of her shoulder. Kate whimpered when he touched a nipple with his tongue, her whimpers turning to gasps as he took it into his mouth and to began roughly suckle.

Kate toppled forward against the headboard. Resting her head against the cool metal of the bed frame she caught her breath before sliding down Joe's body and lowering herself onto him. Joe groaned as he slid inside her; so warm, so wet, so tight. She leaned and kissed him. Their kisses becoming more demanding as they moved faster together. Each thrust became harder than the one before until Joe raised off the bed in a final thrust and cried out as he came.

Kate collapsed against his chest and they lay breathing heavily and just holding each other. It was a long while before either moved except to draw a breath and then it was only when his softened penis slipped out of her and the warmth that had surrounded it.

Joe chuckled under her, causing her to rise up to look down at him.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Well you sure know how to relax your model so you can get your sketch," he teased.

She collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Later, when I can move again," she whispered into his shoulder. Sketching him was the last thing on her mind right now.

*Later* came much later, but Kate did get her final sketches, and a few extra ones she couldn't resist doing. Her fingers moved swiftly over the pages of the sketchpad, capturing Joe in his peaceful sleep. Then she closed the sketchbook and returned to Joe's arms and a peaceful nights sleep with her head on his shoulder and her body curled around his.

Kate woke up once when the sun came streaming in the window, but curled back into Joe's shoulder and went back to sleep. Much later, she vaguely felt the sensation of another immortal but in her totally relaxed state she ignored it. She missed hearing the door open and close too.

"Well, well, well, looks like you two finally gave in..." a voice said as it got closer to the bed.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Kate asked, sitting up, pulling the covers along with her.

"Connor showed up last night and he and Duncan decided to leave for the cabin early this morning. I figured that since you'd be finishing up with the sketches of Joe last night, I'd come see how you were doing and see if I could get a sneak peek. Although seeing the real thing has got to be better than seeing a hunk of clay," she said, casting a leering glance at Joe.

Kate picked up the nearest pillow and proceeded to whap Amanda where she sat at the foot of the bed. That started a pillow fight that had the three of them tangled together, laughing.

Joe reached up and kissed Amanda softly. "I've always been curious," he said.

"Me too."

Kate wanted nothing more than to indulge in this fantasy. It had been a long time since she'd been part of a threesome. However, this fantasy carried repercussions that would send shock waves through their little community of friends. She knew that as much as she wanted to, they shouldn't, couldn't. Kate almost had to laugh at that thought. There was a time in her life when she wouldn't have thought twice about indulging in that fantasy or the repercussions afterward. Maybe this life and this place were finally giving her the security and sense of belonging she'd craved so much of her life.

"Joe, Amanda," Kate said tentatively.

They broke apart and looked at Kate.

"We..." Kate started.

The trio sighed and held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity. Someone's stomach grumbled, interrupting the moment, sending them into a fit of laughter. Since no one had anywhere to be, Amanda volunteered to go to a bakery and bring back food so that they could have a nice breakfast together. She left, saying that she'd be back in a while. In the meantime Kate and Joe decided to get cleaned up.

After their respective turns in the bathroom. Joe and Kate were sitting cuddled together on the sofa, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper Amanda had brought earlier.

Kate stiffened a moment. "Amanda," she said tentatively, then resumed her caress of Joe's neck and shoulder while she read.

"Well, I see you didn't miss me very much," Methos declared from the entryway.

"Methos!" both cried at once, shocked to see him back so soon.

"Having fun?" he asked sarcastically. "Dawson, when I told you to take care of her I didn't realize you'd do such a thorough job of it."

Before anyone could say anything they felt another immortal and Amanda breezed through the door, laden with food. "The picnic has arrived," she called out.

"Amanda too, what a nice little three-some you have here." Methos commented sarcastically.

"Merde!" Amanda explained.

Kate got up from where she had been lounging against Joe, allowing him to stand as well. She crossed the room to stand in front of Methos and try to talk to him. This was the first time she'd ever seen him really angry and the cold hardness she saw in his expression. It scared her.

Methos looked down at her, disgusted. "Nice shirt," he commented, plucking at the black silk shirt that was obviously Joe's.

He eyed the rumpled bed and the three people all trying to decide what to do or say next. Kate and Amanda? He figured it was only a matter of time before they discovered their tastes ran in the same direction. But Joe was his friend. He'd never expected his friend to end up in Kate's bed. It might have been easier to find her and Amanda together. He'd come home early because he'd realized how much he'd missed Kate and had wanted to spend some time alone with her for once.

The four of them stood there not knowing what to say to one another. Joe took the first step and grabbed his shirt from the back of the chair where he'd thrown it the night before. Then he grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door, giving Kate a reassuring caress on his way past. Joe and Methos but neither said a word. They both knew they would talk later when the women weren't around, and the conversation wasn't going to be pretty.

Amanda looked pointedly at Methos. "I'm calling to check on her later, she better have her head in place."

Methos just nodded, his eyes never leaving Kate.

Amanda shook her head, grabbed her bag and left. She was going to go find Joe and make sure he was okay. She was as worried about him as she was about Kate.

"Well? Are you going to try to explain?" Methos asked.

"No. To try to explain it and make excuses would only degrade it and I won't do that. Joe and I are friends and we had a beautiful night together and that's all." Kate knew her frankness would hurt him but for all her faults she *never* lied about the important things.

They stood in the middle of her loft and *discussed* what had happened. Finally, when neither could make sense of anything and all they were doing was yelling at one another.

"It's a game to you. You toy with people to get what you want and then leave to let them clean up the mess you've made of their lives," Methos said with barely controlled anger.

"Bastard!" Kate slapped him.

Kate's hand had barely left his cheek when he had a death grip on her throat. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to separate her head from the rest of her beautiful body.

"You taught me well," Kate whispered through the grip he had on her larynx.

Methos heard her words and unclenched his grip. Kate's body fell limp to the floor as he spun and walked out. A part of him that he'd kept buried for a millenium came rushing to the surface and he wasn't going to go back there again.

Kate lay on the floor crying. She had messed up and she knew it.

xxxxx

Methos stormed out of Kate's loft. He needed to calm down before he saw or talked to anyone. He pointed his Blazer toward Marine View Drive and Locarno Beach in hopes that a long walk along the shoreline would ease his temper.

When he finally showed up at Joe's, his friend answered his door with obvious unease.

"Joe."

"Methos."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah."

"I'll check my sword at the door if it would make you feel more comfortable."

Joe pointed to an umbrella holder and watched as Methos unhooked his sword and deposited it with a 'thunk' in the tarnished brass stand.

Methos followed Joe down the short hallway to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching while Joe pulled down two mugs and placed them on the table. He motioned for Methos to have a seat. Joe proceeded to set a bottle of scotch and a freshly brewed pot of coffee in the center of the table.

A few hours, a half a bottle of scotch and a pot of coffee later, Methos collected his sword and left Joe's. The conversation with Joe helped him to understood better what he'd walked in on but he still didn't like it. He wasn't as much angry with Joe as he was angry with himself for succumbing to jealousy. *He* didn't have emotions like that. Not that he'd admit to anyway. He finally decided to go work off the rest of his excess energy and see if MacLeod had returned from the cabin.

Methos paced around the dojo before taking a quarterstaff and going through some moves. The more he worked the staff, the deeper he concentrated on making each move precise and lethal. When both MacLeods walked in, they were surprised to see Methos there and working so intently.

"Mac, hope you don't mind, I made myself at home."

"No problem. You know Connor?"

"We've never met but I believe we have a mutual friend. Katharine O'Connor?"

"Kate, oh yes, I know her. Is she here in town?" Connor asked.

Methos hesitated, then nodded.

"Let me guess. She's the reason you're here working out so hard." Connor laughed.

Methos was not happy but he commented, "Is it that easy to tell?"

"Only if you know Kate."

Methos thought about it for a moment and shook his head. From the elder MacLeod's comment, it was clear he knew *all about* Kate.

Connor bid his good-bye and left his clansman and Methos to have their talk. Methos was grateful for the elder Highlander's insight at knowing he had to talk to Duncan alone.

Duncan tried to hide a smile while he wondered what mischief Kate had been up to this time. She had the ability to annoy Methos faster than anyone else. "So what's she done now? Did she do a nude of you and hang it in her office? Or maybe she finally did that sculpture of you and is displaying it in a gallery?" Duncan gave up trying to contain his laughter.

Methos pounded the quarterstaff on the floor and with a deadly serious expression told Duncan, "She slept with Dawson."

Duncan choked on his laughter, then sobering quickly. "She did what?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, MacLeod," Methos growled.

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked. He couldn't believe it of either the Watcher or the immortal woman. Sure Kate was given to impulsiveness, but...

"I found them in bed," Methos told him flatly, knowing full well that they weren't in bed when he walked in but that the implication of their activity was obvious.

"Oh," was all Duncan said.

Methos started to say something but stopped short. For once the ancient immortal didn't have a clue what to say. Duncan nodded toward the office and the pair headed there, closing the door behind them, just incase some of the regulars chose to come in and want to work out. Methos plopped into a chair and Duncan sat on the corner of the desk waiting.

Finally, when Methos finished wrestling with what he was going to say, he stood and began to pace around the room like a caged tiger. "While I was in Vienna I came to the realization that I wanted this time to really work between her and I. We never wanted to have a real committed relationship before but something was different this time. Maybe it was me and maybe it was her. For once she seemed settled in her life, she wasn't playing games, it was as if she'd finally grown up."

Duncan remained silent, waiting for Methos to finish what was on his mind. For once he didn't bait the older Immortal. The man who never got agitated about things was worked up more than Duncan had ever seen him with one exception--Kronos.

Methos looked at Duncan. "I've had sixty-eight wives, more lovers than I could count, and that tall Irish devil has had me coming back for more the past four hundred years. I have never wanted or looked for a commitment with another immortal, until now."

"Are you sure?"

"Funny thing is, I'm not even mad at Dawson. I've seen the chemistry between those two. I know full well, if I hadn't had been in the bar the night she waltzed in, she'd be with Joe right now. What I didn't expect was that I'd feel this way about it."

"Are you in love with her?" Duncan asked.

Methos stopped his pacing. "What the hell do you think I've been telling you?"

Duncan hid a chuckle with a fake cough and watched the old immortal. He had watched him love and lose Alexa, and here he was again, flustered by another woman, although Duncan suspected that Methos had loved her all along and only recently realized it.

"I mean, I could say I have always loved her because she was fun to be around. She was good at livening things up when they got boring."

"Then maybe you should show her how much you love her and let her go, to see if this thing with Dawson is serious." Duncan suggested.

"Joe and I have talked. He maintains they are just friends and that she was just as concerned about her and my relationship. He said they have great chemistry and a lot of fun but that they really are just friends," Methos explained.

"Then Methos, go and talk to her. Don't argue. Don't fight. Tell her you love her, then take her to bed and show her," Duncan advised.

Methos nodded, knowing Duncan was right. He wondered if Kate would even let him in the door after his last visit.

Several days passed without Kate going anywhere. She stayed in the loft working like a fiend to finish the sculpture. It gave her something to focus on. If she worked on it she could maybe pretend that everything was okay and that nothing had happened. Amanda came and went, bringing food for her and forcing her to eat at least once a day and sleep a few hours at night. Kate refused to sleep and Amanda had to almost physically pull her from the clay. Even then she'd only sleep a couple hours before she was awake again and working. Amanda was worried about her.

Kate was obsessed with getting the sculpture done and getting it right, down to every detail. When it was finally finished and had been cut, hollowed out and put back together, she sent for someone from the University to pick it up and have it dried and fired. Perhaps then she could sleep. Amanda came in with her food for the day to find the sculpture gone and Kate sound asleep. She curled up with Kate and ended up spending the night. She woke to find Kate packing a bag.

"Kate? What's going on?"

"I'm leaving, I called the University this morning and told them. I'll send for packers to pack everything when I figure out where I'm going. I'm not putting either one of them through any more."

"Kate, you can't run."

"Watch me!" Kate replied.

"Coward."

"How dare you? You have no idea what Methos did to me after he left." Kate spun on her heel to keep Amanda from seeing the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Then why don't you tell me," Amanda countered.

"He almost killed me," she whispered.

"What?" Amanda asked, hoping that she's heard Kate wrong, or that perhaps the woman was exaggerating.

"You heard me. He almost killed me. I seriously doubt that there is anything left here for me now. Methos saw to that."

"What about your work? Duncan and I?" Amanda's voice softened. "What about Joe? Think of him. He won't be here in fifty years, like the rest of us, the God willing."

"I was thinking of him and that's why I'm in this mess in the first place. This has taught me one thing--no matter how much I care for Joe or anyone else, I wanted it to work with Methos this time. I wanted to beat the odds he and I have going against us and maybe actually have a commitment." Kate stopped for a minute to wipe the tears. "Just once I wanted to belong some place. Someplace where I had friends and was respected," she choked out quietly through her tears.

Amanda wanted to comfort the younger woman but Kate held herself away from any comfort she could offer. "Kate, take it from me, I'm the expert at this with Duncan. When it's meant to work it will. Duncan and I can't stay together for long periods of time, we'd kill each other. I'll tell you what. Get away for a while and then comeback and see where things stand with everyone, and most importantly see how you feel about staying here. Maybe that dream isn't lost yet."

Kate nodded and finally allowed herself to be comforted by the other woman. She hoped Amanda was right, she really liked Seacouver and didn't want to leave if she didn't have too. Kate finished packing her bags while Amanda told her the name of a lovely resort where she could do some thinking.

xxxxx

It took him four days, but Methos finally decided to take Duncan's advice and go talk to Kate. He couldn't feel her presence when he arrived so he used his key. He'd use the reprieve he was given to think about what he was going to say. He needed to apologize to her for everything, but mainly he needed to try to make amends for his violence toward her. Physically hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do and was the one thing she may not forgive.

The loft was quiet and as he looked around he saw it was also a mess. It was totally unlike Kate to leave her place in such disarray, she used it as a studio and people were always in and out so she usually kept it spotless. Now there were clothes strewn all over the large room. Dishes were piled high in the sink. Her canvasses were lined up in labeled crates instead of on the racks along the wall.

Methos was not above snooping and began to go through the crates one by one. He flipped through the crates labeled 'general' and 'landscape', they were what Kate called her bread and butter paintings that she sold as income.

Another crate labeled 'works in progress' had all the supporting sketchbooks. He thumbed through a few of them, recognizing them as some of the stuff she'd been doing with her class. The next section in the box was tagged Joe.

He pulled the entire section out and began to look through the sketchbooks. One set of sketchbooks were from the class projects she'd done at the bar. Another set of sketchbooks were bundled together with a general label-- 'details'. He thumbed through those, observing the exactness of the sketches of Joe's entire body; arms, legs, chest, and... Methos faltered when he came to the series of sketches of Joe's more personal areas. Tucked into the back of the book were drawings of Joe sleeping on Kate's bed, not quite nudes but very intimate drawings nevertheless. Drawings like he'd seen her do of him...

Methos closed the book and threw it into the pile. He sat there breathing hard. It was one thing to know they had slept together but it was another to see the sketches of his friend, lazy and lethargic from making love with the woman Methos finally admitted he loved. He sat for along time looking at the pile of sketchbooks, with the top one lying open to a drawing of Joe sleeping. Curiosity gave way and he ripped the paper covering off the canvases to expose a watercolor painting of Joe with his guitar on stage, and one of Joe sitting amid the chaos of Kate's studio. 'At least she didn't do a nude,' he thought to himself.

No sooner had he finished his train of thought when her doorbell rang. Methos pulled himself to his feet and went to answer the it. "Yes?" he growled as he yanked the door open.

"Delivery from the University, Miss Daniels asked us to keep this at the University until it finished drying, then fire it for her. We don't have the room right now since a big project came in from the students."

Methos looked past the delivery boy to the large crate behind. Motioning him in, he directed him where to put the crate.

"Just tell Miss Daniels, we should be able to get to it when she gets back from her trip." The delivery boy said as he left.

"Trip?" Methos asked into the silence as he closed the door. "Kate's gone on a trip?"

Methos was curious about the content of the large crate. Kate usually never sent things off until everything had dried and they were ready to be fired for the first time. He broke the supporting bands with the crowbar Kate kept handy. He lifted the lid and removed the wrapped sculpture gently as to not disturb the clay. Once he unwrapped it, he stood staring at the nude sculpture of Joe Dawson. There was no head only a torso but there was no one else it could be. He had helped the mortal recover from gunshot wounds and there was no mistaking the ones she'd sculpted into the piece.

He fought the urge to use the crowbar and smash the still drying clay. He was jealous. Jealous she'd never sculpted him, and just plain jealous that they didn't have what she and Joe obviously had. The evidence of that was in the sketches he saw and the torso she'd done. Methos' better judgment finally won out and he dropped the crowbar onto the wood floor, the noise echoing through the silence of the loft.

Slowly he walked around the loft and absently picked up pieces of her clothing. A T-shirt here, a silk blouse there, and the long silky dress he loved seeing her in that was laid across the foot of her bed. He was tired and finally gave in and sat on one of the large over-stuffed chairs. They had made love in this chair several times and he let the memory of those times lull him to sleep.

Hours later he woke, slightly disoriented at first. When he remembered where he was and what had happened, he dropped the dress he'd been holding in his sleep and rose. He had to get out of there, he couldn't stay any longer. He walked out, totally ignoring the largest of crates, the one labeled 'Adam'.

xxxxx

Joe gave up trying to get any paper work done. Kate had been in earlier that day and told he and Duncan that she was leaving. He had no idea if her leaving was temporary or permanent but he felt her loss. It had nothing to do with the night they spent together and everything to do with their friendship.

He'd told Methos that Kate would always be his, and that he and Kate would only just be friends. He had no intention of coming between Methos and her. Kate deserved the chance to be happy and he didn't want to deprive her of that chance.

Joe didn't regret his night with Kate, although he did regret how the aftermath had unfolded. He would much rather have told Methos about it than to try and explain the scene the eldest Immortal had walked in on.

A knock at the door interrupted Joe's train of thought. "Yeah, Come on in."

"Where is she Joe?" Methos demanded as he walked through the door.

"What? No 'Hello Joe, how's it going?'" Joe said sarcastically, wondering if Methos was going to join the conversation or if he was going to continue talking to himself.

"I'm talking about Kate. Where is she?"

"I have no fucking clue," Joe replied to Methos' hostility.

Methos shook his head and dropped onto the sofa. "I'm sorry Joe. I was over at Kate's looking for her. I ended up going through all her paintings and sketches. Including the ones she did of you..." Methos' voice trailed off. He didn't want to think about the ones of Joe that Kate had done after they had obviously finished making love.

"Methos, my friend, she can sketch me, paint me, sculpt me all she wants but the truth be told she will *always* go back to you. You must not have looked hard enough or you'd have seen the large bin she has of almost everything she's ever done of you." Joe paused for a moment as he noticed Methos' expression. "There are some spectacular nudes, plain sketches and partial watercolors that would make her as famous as Michangelo if they ever were shown not to mention the small sculptures." Joe knew Methos needed to see some of the work Kate kept to herself. They would take away any doubt about how she felt about him away. He'd seen them and it was obvious that she had been in love with the obstinate oldest immortal for a long time.

Methos starred at Joe. "Me? She has all this of me?" Methos was amazed. He'd never seen much of what she'd done of him unless he caught her sketching him.

"So, do you know where to find her?" Methos asked again. "I think she and I need to talk."

"I'd like to say I did but, my friend, I really have no any idea where she is. She was here shortly after you left, but only long enough to tell me she was leaving, and that Amanda would know where she was. You might try her..."

"Hell, Amanda won't tell me anything right now. I'm not exactly on her favorite person list," Methos interrupted.

"Then I guess we wait and see."

The two men sat and talked for a while longer. They talked about the unimportant things. They had already said everything that needed to be said between them, to rehash it would be like beating a dead horse. Joe finally returned to his paperwork and Methos sat on the sofa reading a journal and contemplating how to win Kate back.

 

EPILOGE

Several weeks passed since Kate had left, and even Amanda had gotten restless and disappeared for almost a week. Joe stood in his usually place behind the bar and looked around the room, all the usual suspects were there. Duncan and Amanda were sitting in a quiet table cuddling together and no doubt had their hands in places he didn't want to know about. Methos was at his usual station at one end of the bar, nursing a beer. Amanda's Watcher sat at the other end, flirting with all the eligible men who walked by. The students from Kate's seminar class came in periodically and asked Joe if he'd heard from her. None of them even wanted to approach Methos, the practically permanent scowl on his face usually sent them running. The only person missing was Kate. She would have been sitting next to Methos, picking at some salad she'd conned him into fixing, all the while making lewd comments to Methos and making him blush. Even Duncan was commenting about the quietness and her absence.

Joe saw Methos stiffen and look toward the door. He'd long since learned the sign of another immortal's approach. They all watched expectantly to see who would be coming through the door. When it opened, a tall silhouette stood there for a moment before stepping in and allowing the door to close. Everyone knew it was Kate.

She walked thought the bar, saying hello to her students as she passed them. Amanda met her half way and the two women hugged before she returned to Duncan. Kate nodded to Joe before stopping in front of Methos.

"Hi ya," she whispered.

Methos just stood looking at her before pulling her into a bone-crunching hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear as he held her.

 

Finis


End file.
